powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Trading Places
Trading Places is the third episode of Power Rangers Super Samurai, the second season of Power Rangers Samurai. It is the only appearance of the Green Samurai Ranger's Super Samurai Mode. Synopsis When a Nighlok traps the spirits of Antonio, Jayden, Mia, and Kevin into objects, Mike and Emily must figure out how to defeat him and save them. Plot The villains are at their lair figuring out way to get rid of the Power Rangers, when a Nighlok known as Switchbeast arrives to help out. He later arrives at a flea market and transfers the souls of many people there into inanimate objects. He hopes this will get the Rangers going so that he can turn them into objects, too. Emily and Mike arrive but are easily defeated. Mia, Kevin, and Jayden arrive and Jayden attacks but Switchbeast turns him into a gnome and threatens to destroy the gnome, which would destroy Jayden, but Mike blocks his sword before he is able to destroy the gnome. Mia and Kevin try to attack but are pushed back and also turned into other objects. Switchbeast then dries out and retreats, and Emily finds the bodies of Mia and Kevin. Mike and Emily return to the Shiba House, bringing a fish, gnome, fan, and ballerina music box back. They place them in several spots and Mentor Ji says that this Nighlok can switch souls and place them into their objects. As they are wondering what to do, only Mike and Emily are left to defeat Switchbeast and must figure out how to save everyone from being destroyed. In the Netherworld, Octoroo is delighted at Switchbeast's plan to use human souls and place them into objects. Switchbeast explains that the humans will use the objects for recycling and using them for another purpose, and the best part is that the workers will have no idea that the items have the souls of people in them. After soaking himself in the river, he leaves to transfer more souls of innocent people into inanimate objects. Meanwhile, Mike starts training as Emily watches. Mike tells Emily that he doesn't want her spirit to be switched with an object but Emily ensures that nothing will ever happen to her and stated that the two of them will defeat the Nighlok together. Emily also mentions that she saw Mike put a ballerina tutu on Kevin, and Kevin is unhappy at this and will want payback later. Mia thought Kevin looks cute in a tutu while Jayden laughed. Mentor Ji smells something fishy, and carries Antonio to the fridge because the fish is beginning to smell. However the Gap Sensor goes off, and he leaves Antonio on the kitchen table. Mentor Ji gives Mike the Black Box, and Mike has a plan. They encounter Switchbeast soon after, and Switchbeast begins to switch Mike into something, but Emily grabs the transferer and jabs it into Switchbeast. Mike (who is in Switchbeast now) uses his body for a vessel for Switchbeast and demands him to know how to switch everyone back. Switchbeast refuses to tell him, so Emily switches him into a soccer ball and kicks it. Switchbeast grudgingly agrees to switch everyone back, which he uses Mike's spin sword and hits a specific spot, and everyone is saved, with many of the victims almost dying from the unsuspecting workers. Antonio is almost eaten by a cat but is luckily saved. He rushes back to the area and sees the cat eating the fish, and faints. Mia and Jayden admire the tutu Kevin's wearing, and Kevin runs out. Switchbeast then goes to his regular form, and Mike uses the Black Box to turn into a Super Samurai, and uses his special move to defeat Switchbeast, who turns into a Mega-Monster. The Black Box allows Mike and Emily to control the Claw Armor Megazord, in which they use the katanas to defeat Switchbeast quickly. After destroying him by themselves, Mike and Emily agree to never do this again. In the Netherworld, Master Xandred is very angry at Switchbeast's failure and the Furry Warts come down. Octoroo says that some music could calm him, but Dayu is missing. A Furry Wart then irritates Xandred, who throws it out of the ship and into a gap in which the water takes it to the shore. Dayu finds the Furry Wart and can now talk with someone at last. She tells the Furry Wart that Xandred had broken her harmonium and wants revenge for it. In the Shiba House, Ji is serving everyone burgers when Mike shows Mia, Emily, Antonio, and Jayden the picture he took, and everyone, including Ji, is laughing. Mike shows Kevin the picture, and Kevin says "You took pictures!?!?!" and tries to take Mike's Samuraizer, and both are running around, with Kevin failing to catch Mike quickly. Cast *Alex Heartman as Jayden Shiba (Red Samurai Ranger 1) *Najee-De-Tiege as Kevin (Blue Samurai Ranger) *Erika Fong as Mia Watanabe (Pink Samurai Ranger) *Hector David Jr. as Mike (Green Samurai Ranger) *Brittany Anne Pirtle as Emily (Yellow Samurai Ranger) *Steven Skyler as Antonio Garcia (Gold Samurai Ranger) *Rene Naufahu as Mentor Ji *Jeff Szusterman as Master Xandred & Octoroo (voices) *Felix Ryan as Spike Skullovitch *Paul Schrier as Farkas Bulkmeier *Dean Young as Switchbeast (voice) *Kate Elliott as Dayu (voice) *Barnaby Fredric as Bicycle Guy *Perlina Lau as Coat Rack Girl *Shailen Sukdhoe as Trash Can Guy Power Discs *Red Samurai Ranger - N/A *Blue Samurai Ranger - N/A *Pink Samurai Ranger - N/A *Green Samurai Ranger - Super, Bear (Super Forest Vortex), Super Samurai Combination *Yellow Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Earth Slicer) (x2), Ape (Earth Slicer) (x2) *Gold Samurai Ranger - N/A Errors *As Switchbeast is switching Jayden's spirit with a gnome, the gnome switches between scenes into a statue. This discrepancy comes from the equivalent Shinkenger episode. This error also appeared in the flashback viewed from Mike's memory. *After Switchbeast becomes a Mega Monster, Mike uses the Black Box to summon the completed Claw Armor Megazord. He and Emily then activate their Mega Modes by drawing on the suddenly compact folding zords which should already be a part of the Megazord. *Mike's Super Mega Mode belt is literally different in every shot. *Switchbeast said he was drying out, but there was a scene showing that he didn't dry out. Even crackling sounds were heard. Notes *This is the episode where the Black Box/Spin Sword combo is officially named: as the "Super Spin Sword". *Antonio does not appear morphed in this episode. It should also be noted that Kevin, Mia and Jayden do not morph as well. But they are morphed when they appear. *Switchbeast was Destroyed *This episode features the least amount of rangers morphing in the samurai seasons with only two morphing and battling. **Making this the second episode in a row he doesn't morph. *This episode marks the only time that Mike uses the to transform into his Super Samurai mode. **As a result, the core male samurai rangers have used super mode at least once. *During the beginning of the episode, the Furry Warts hum the tune to Go Go Power Rangers. *Mike and Emily's possible romantic feelings are delved into in this episode. Although much of Samurai season implies this is more of a brother/sister relationship this episode introduces the possibility of deeper feelings between the two. *All male Samurai Rangers have swapped in this episode. *Emily is the only Samurai Ranger who did not swap. *This is the first appearance of a Furry Wart in the human world. *Because of the cat eating the fish, this episode became a foreshadow into Antonio's new fear of the things he loves the most in the next episode. *Rofer is mentioned in this episode when Emily refers to him as "Long-armed Nighlok. *The Rangers are wearing the same outfits as seen in "Super Samurai." See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Super Samurai Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode Category:Body Switching episodes